This is a competing renewal application for an environmental pathology training program for 7 predoctoral (PhD) and 2 postdoctoral fellows (MD, DVM, PhD). The investigators will also provide 3 summer fellowships for medical students interested in gaining experience in environmentally oriented research. Since the inception of the training program in 1982, 39 pre-doctoral students have received their Ph.D. degrees while in the program and 25 postdoctoral fellows (M.D.s, D.V.M.s, Ph.D.s) have finished training. These trainees have been recruited to academia, government and industry. A total of 23 highly interactive faculty members from 7 different departments participate in the program. All have funded research programs and are nationally recognized in disciplines related to environmental pathology. The investigators? program emphasizes concepts of basic pathology and "state-of-the-art" approaches such as computer-assisted teaching (CATS) in environmental pathology, cell imaging, and molecular and cellular approaches for studying mechanisms of environmental disease. Strongly interactive programs exist in mechanisms of DNA damage and repair, cell signaling and control of mitogenesis and cell death. A Howard Hughes Medical Institute (HHMI) research award to the Medical College for establishment of a program in structural biology, long-standing NSF, EPSCoR and HHMI Helix grants with mentoring programs for high school teachers, junior faculty members, undergraduate women and minorities, an NCI-funded comprehensive Cancer Center grant, a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) in Translational Research in Lung Biology and Disease, complementary training programs in Cancer Biology/ Cardiovascular Disease, and an NIH-funded DEVELOP (Delaware-Vermont Linkage to Open the Pipeline) grant to encourage minority students to enter their training program are strengths at UVM. Other strong aspects of the investigators? program include its multi-departmental participation, its Environmental Pathology and Cell Signaling Seminar series, a Cell Imaging Facility, and a new program project grant on "Signaling in Epithelial Injury, Proliferation, and Fibrosis" in models of asbestosis and asthma.